


Insanity

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Ereminweek2020, M/M, Mental Institutions, Shadow people, Shadows - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: They were always around him. Whispering for him to do thing, that he knew he was not supposed to do. The shadows tormented him. All he wanted to do was find that one friend and protect them from the evils that are shadows of his own mind.(Please read the note at the top before reading the story)
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681852
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ereminweek 2020





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give a small warning. The story mentions that someone wants to die, but doesn't delve into details. Not really sure what tag would work (Like would it be Suicidal thoughts?) because they're not really expressing it in more than one sentence, or attempting it in the story. Still wanted to give a warning-just in case someone is offended.
> 
> Oh, yeah. And this is basically a 'Song Fic'. The song that inspired me to write this is called 'Insanity' by Circus-P. I don't remember how I first heard this song, probably on Youtube, but the bold lettering is supposed to be bits of lyrics translated into English (I do believe that it is in Japanese).

# Day 5:

## Protective

_**~~ ♦ ~~** _

He couldn't remember when it began. Whether he'd always seen Them and just noticed them. Or if something had happened to him, which caused him to see Them. Either way, he knew they existed. He knew they were there. Always. At first, it wasn't anything scary. If he was alone in a dark room the shadows would crawl down from the corners of the room and the pictures on the walls would start to move. They'd wave at him, talk to him about the memories those photos belonged to.

Those moments were innocent ones that he could never be afraid of, even when his parents found out about it. He was just a child, after all, and many children experience the same thing, their creative minds displaying it's self openly. That all changed when the shadows themselves started speaking to him. The innocent conversations changed into something darker. Their voices frightened him, the words they spoke telling him to do bad things.

Cut the neighbor girl's ponytail off. Push your science partner down the stairs. If he did as they asked They would ask for him to do something worse. When he'd gotten a classmate lost in the woods, where it took three weeks to find him. His classmate barely survived and his father scolded him severely, threatening to 'send him away', if he'd do it again. After that, he tried to ignore the whispers of the shadows.

They did not like the fact Eren was ignoring him, though. Stick a surgical blade into an apple in the cafeteria and leave it for someone to eat. Dump Dad's canister of gasoline onto the neighborhood bullies and light a match. So many other horrible things they'd told him to do. Threatening to hurt his family, if he did not listen. They became the monsters under his bed at this point. The boogieman in his closet; The claws reaching out to pull him under the stairs.

In moments of weakness, he found himself doing some of the less dangerous 'requests'. A part of him didn't understand why. They always got him in trouble. Tricked him into doing things that 'good boys' shouldn't do. Then mocking him, when he got in trouble. Forcing him to be completely isolated because most kids didn't want to be his friends and the parents of the ones that did wouldn't let them. It was something that the shadows always like to bring up. How he was always going to be alone. No matter what he did.

They made him wish, at thirteen years old, that he would die.

_**~~ ♦ ~~  
The Unneeded Meaning Of Start And End  
~~ ♦ ~~** _

Staring into the mirror, he wondered why the shadows were telling him to do such things. If he had stopped doing their requests, would he be able to make a friend? What would the shadows do, if he had a friend. Threaten them-Eren didn't doubt that they would do so. Or, even trick Eren into hurting them, himself. The mere thought of it made him sick. There was nothing he could do to stop them from threatening them, but he could try to improve himself. His mother was always telling him that. If he worked really hard, he could become a sociable person.

All he had to do was practice, was what he'd taken from his mother's lecture. So, he often found himself standing in front of his bedroom mirror. He would make facial gestures and try to make his expression as pleasant as possible before he started to speak.

“Hello, myself.” Eren said, waving and trying to make sure that his smile stayed on his face. His reflection's smile faded and his eyes turned into a sad, almost dull stare. It made his body tense, because he could clearly feel his lips curled into a smile as he stared at his darkened reflection.

“Have we met before?” His reflection said sounding unfazed by Eren talking to himself. Eren didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded, the smile still on his face. His reflection still didn't smile, though, and Eren absentmindedly touched his face to make sure that he was really smiling. He was, so, it was another 'illusion', or what ever it was. Eren stopped smiling at that point as he'd come to hate these types of experiences. “Goodbye, yourself.” His reflection said, turning away from him and going to walk away but Eren lurched forward, hitting himself off the mirror, forgetting that it was his reflection. A somewhat amused giggle sounded from all around him as he groaned from impact. His gaze turned back to the mirror.

'Why did you do that?' was what his reflections expression seemed to say as it stood in front of Eren, despite the boy being on the ground. The things he 'saw' often lead to him getting in trouble but he was curious about his reflection.

“So, want to talk?” Eren asked, knowing that's what the illusions usually wanted, when they appeared.

“Sure, but you have to actually look at me,” They said, causing Eren to look at him curiously.

“I am.”

“No, you're looking at the mirror.” His reflection pointed in front of him. “Turn around and face me.”

Eren did as he was told, looking over his shoulder to see a figure standing in his door way. It was a young boy, covered in darkness. His entire body was covered, like he'd been dipped in tar. It hung off his face and onto the ends of the flaxen strands of his hair, dripping to the ground in a wet sticky sort of way. His brilliant golden eyes and hair were the only things he could see besides little patches of pale skin under the black and that scared him. The boy was a shadow. There was no doubt within his mind but for it to look so human terrified him. Vague human-like forms were the only thing he'd ever seen within the shadows before.

Crying out in fear of having another shadow approach him, he ran out of his room calling out for his mother. She rushed to him, her eyes wide with worry as he latched onto her, sobbing about the boy being swallowed by darkness in his room. After a few soothing words she took him back to the room, where the boy was no where to be seen-Just the usual shadows that always seemed to linger in the corners of his room.

 _**~~ ♦ ~~** _ _**  
The Discovered Conclusion-Disappearing, Fading to Black  
** _ _**~~ ♦ ~~** _

It wasn't until a week later, when he was convinced by the shadows' whispers to stick a knife into his family's mail slot, did he meet the mysterious boy again. He'd just gotten a knife from the kitchen and smuggled it to the front door. He only had five minutes to get it all set up, so he had to move quickly. If he missed his deadline, then the shadows would torment him for the rest of the day.

“You're insane.” A voice sounded right as he reached the door scaring him into dropping the knife.

The blond was there again, staring at him with a blank gaze. He looked less terrifying now that he stood in the light. The darkness had receded completely from his face, stopping mid-neck like a turtle neck would. The rest of his body was covered in the darkness, but he wasn't scary looking anymore. The demonic look in his eyes was replaced with one that almost seemed human.

“Are you really going to do that?” The blond said, frowning at Eren and the knife.

“Course, I am.” Eren just turned away from the blond, not wanting to waste time.

“Why?”

“Because They said it would be fun,” Eren said, peeking out the mail slot to see if the mail man was coming or not.

“How would it be fun? I don't see how it would be.” Hands grabbed onto Eren's wrists as he got ready to set up the knife, keeping him from doing so.

“Do you have any better ideas,” Eren said, looking back at the boy, who had a glint of mischief flash in his eyes.

“Eren.”

“Yeah, Mom?” Eren hid the knife under his butt, grabbing his shoes to make it look like he was getting ready to go outside.

“Who are you talking to?” She asked and Eren scrunched his face up slightly. His eyes traveled over to the blond, recalling he was just an illusion.

“Myself.” He said, watching his mother's face contort in confusion before she let it slide and told him that it was almost lunch time. Eren just nodded and watched her disappear back into the kitchen. Once he knew she was gone, he picked the knife back up. He went to put the knife in the slot, but the mail was lying on the ground beside him. He'd missed his chance.

“Let's go put the knife away and play a game or something,” The blond said, leaning toward Eren with a dull look in his eyes. Eren stared at him, not sure whether to go with him or not. In the end he just grabbed the mail and the knife. He stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

 _**~~ ♦ ~~  
** _ _**In The Darkness-There's No Such Thing As Light** _ _**  
~~ ♦ ~~** _

Once he returned the knife and gave the mail to his mother, he found himself following the shadow outside. This was the first time a shadow had physically forced him to go outside. The shadows didn't really like being outside, unless they could cling to someone. Technically, the blond was holding his hand, there for 'clinging' to him. Unlike the cold feeling he got from the others, the blond shadow's hand was warm, maybe a bit damp.

“Where are you taking me,” Eren said, staring down at the hand in his own. It was covered in the slimy shadows, melting onto his hand tanned hand, but Eren didn't find it disgusting. It didn't seem to be stick onto Eren's hand, instead, it was like his hand was making the shadows disappear, exposing a pale skin that was trapped underneath.

“Taking you to a place you might like,” He said, not looking at Eren as they crossed the street.

“I don't want to go anywhere with you,” Eren said, glaring at the back of the blond's head. The blond stopped walking, glancing over his shoulder with a hurt look in his eyes.

“You asked me if I had a better idea than hurting the mailman. I'm showing you something better,” He said, his face looking like a kicked dog. That made Eren feel bad, but he still didn't want to follow along with a shadow that looked human.

“What is it. I'm not going to just blindly follow a shadow like you,” He said defensively, knowing that he'd gotten in trouble for it before.

“There's a tree that I want to climb with you. I think you'll like it.”

“Climbing trees is dangerous,” Eren said lamely, knowing he'd done worse because the shadow had tortured him into it.

“And sticking a knife into another person's hand isn't?” Eren didn't have an argument to that, so he let the blond pull him along again. “My name's Armin by the way. I don't like being called a 'shadow'.” He said, as they got closer to the woods outside of their town.

“Shadows have names.” It was Armin's turn to say nothing, pulling Eren along. The silence was getting a bit too much for Eren. The shadows were scarce and he could hardly hear them. It wasn't something he was used to, but he was grateful that they weren't bothering him.

“The tree is right up there,” Armin said, pointing at an extremely large tree. It was the largest tree he'd ever seen and the branches were low enough to be climbed. How did a shadow know about it, Eren didn't know. “I'm going to climb it. Follow me, if you want,” Armin said, letting go of Eren's hand.

Eren just stood there for a moment, wondering what he should do. He'd climbed trees before, but had gotten yelled at for it, in the past. However, as he watched Armin climb up the tree with great ease. It did look entertaining enough, so he walked over to the tree and followed Armin up. It was worth it, though. At a high point, Eren found himself sitting on a branch staring out over the town he lived in. An endless field beyond it.

“Wow,” Eren said, seemingly stunned by how far up they were. Armin just let out a laugh and kicked his feet back and forth.

“It's a lot prettier when the sun goes down.” Eren's eyes went to Armin, whose eyes were shimmering brightly in the sun's light. For some reason, he didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore around him.

 _**~~ ♦ ~~** _ _**  
From The Inside Of Madness, Goodbye  
** _ _**~~ ♦ ~~** _

Over the next three years, Armin kept appearing before him, keeping him company and taking him on random adventures outside. Eren had gotten used to the blond, finding himself excited as he waited for the shadow to appear. It filled him with delight to finally have a friend that would always come visit him after school. He helped Eren with his homework, talking to him about the day, and what the shadows were telling him. Armin always was able to help him cope with the bad things that he was told to do.

“Hello, Myself.” It became like a game, they'd play. Armin would appear and Eren would call out that phrase.

“Haven't we met before?” It was like a secret joke that only they understood. Armin had begun to smile more, the more they spent time together, as well.

Eren had come to love this person. He'd like to think that the feelings were mutual as Armin came everyday and stayed until he fell asleep. Armin had become Eren's everything. His best friend, his reason to live. Thank to Armin's support, he felt like he was getting his life back on track. Especially, since he'd stopped getting into trouble, for the most part. The only things they ended up doing, that would be considered 'bad,' wasn't actually bad.

It was more playful kid sort of things. Nothing that would get him into too much trouble. That is until one day, where he found himself sitting in his room with Armin. The two of them were curled up on the bed, looking through a marine Biology magazine. Armin always seemed to enjoy things about the ocean, so Eren had gotten the magazine with some of his allowance. They were enjoying an article about the coral reefs, when Eren's Foster sister peeked into the room.

They were pretty close, in Eren's opinion, but Mikasa was mostly silent. He didn't quite understand how she'd come to live with them. He'd went with his father to meet her and her family. Then the next thing he knew she was living with them. Not that he could complain. She was constantly following him around and sitting in his room. She didn't quite talk very much, but she liked to sit and watch Eren talk with Armin.

“Eren, Dad wants to you to come into the kitchen,” She said, scratching the side of her head, her deep and dark hair ruffling as she did so. Eren was confused by this, his father never really spoke to him anymore, only speaking to him when they went to the Therapist. For him to suddenly call him out of his room made him nervous.

“I'm hanging out with Armin. Can't it wait,” He said, glancing at Armin, who was staring at Mikasa with a curious look. Mikasa just took a moment, lowering her eyes to the ground, before she looked back up sheepishly.

“He said, Armin can come too.”

“We should go. You don't want your father to be mad at you,” Armin said quietly as he set the magazine on the bed. Eren still didn't want to go, but Armin's warm hand pulled him off of the bed. They followed Mikasa out to the kitchen space, where his father was sitting at the table. His mother was working on something on the counter, the rhythmic sound of her chopping the only thing filled the room.

“What's wrong, Dad?” His father, Grisha, looked up at him, from his newspaper.

“Come sit down, Eren,” He said, motioning to the chairs in front of him. Mikasa walked over to their mother and began to help her with what she was doing. There was something uncomfortable by the situation. More so, because the shadows were completely silent. Armin seemed to notice this as well as he looked around the room, giving Eren's hand a small reassuring squeeze.

_**~~ ♦ ~~  
Haven't We Met Somewhere In The Past  
~~ ♦ ~~** _

Eren stared down at the two pills, that his father had given him, curiously. According to what his father had said, they were medication that the therapist wanted him to give a try. He was supposed to take two a day, however, he was hesitant. The shadows had told him many things about the 'pills' the 'adults' would give him, if he didn't do the things they told him to do. It frightened him that his father would tell him to take them. However, the way his father explained what it would do made him skeptical. He didn't understand any of it, though.

“Your dad said it would help you,” Armin said, his eyes looking a bit doubt full. However, he held out a glass to Eren. “Your dad's a doctor, right? So, he knows what he's talking about,” He said, with a weak smile.

“Do you know why I have to take them,” Eren said, taking the glass from Armin.

“I didn't really understand what your father said,” Armin said pursing his lips out into a thoughtful pout. “Are you sick?”

“No,” Eren said, not really thinking that he was sick. “I don't think so,” He added, looking back to into the glass. He really didn't want to take them, but Armin was right. His Dad was a doctor and he knew that his father wouldn't give him something to hurt him. Putting his trust in Armin and his father, he popped the pills into his mouth. Once he'd taken them, the two went back to reading the magazine. They fell asleep curled up together. When Eren woke up Armin was no longer there. Nor did he ever return, no matter how long he waited.

However, the voices were back with a frenzied force. They would scream in his ears at night, keeping him awake. Take his things and hide them when he was at school, getting him in trouble for not being prepared. It was so frustrating, but he wouldn't listen to them. Armin always told him not to listen to them. No matter what, he wouldn't do the things that they were telling him to do. Even as they tormented him with whispers of what happened to Armin. How the pills had made him 'disappear'.

Eren stared down at the pills that his father gave him. He'd done as his father asked, taking the pills everyday. All they did was make the shadows deeper and louder. No sleep had overcame him in weeks. His body was just as mentally drained as it physically was, leaving barely functioning in school. When he got home, all he could do was walk to his room and collapse on the bed. If he tried to do his homework, the harsh screeched of the shadowed figures, which crawled in the darkness, made it impossible to get any done. It was practically torture.

If this was Sanity, Eren didn't want it. With a determined look on his face, he walked to the bathroom. He flushed those pills down the toilet, knowing that it had to be the pills fault. Knowing that his father would find out, he hid the bottle in his room. If Armin disappeared, when he took the pills, then when he stopped, he should come back. Days past after he disposed of the pills. Each day he lied to his father telling him that he'd taken the pills. Each day, Eren waited for Armin to return. He did not.

Exhausted and at his mental breaking point, he let out a scream at a particularly annoying voice bothering him. Grabbing his bedside lamp, he threw it toward the direction of the voice. It smashed against the wall causing a shriek to sound out around the shadows.

“Eren! What have you done?”

His mother's voice has shouted as he snapped out of his rage. Mikasa was sitting on the ground, holding the side of her face, blood seeping through her fingertips. His body went ice cold, unable to believe that he'd hurt Mikasa. The site of her blood was a thousand times more painful than any of the shadows torments.

 _**~~ ♦ ~~** _ _**  
You're Special To Me-I Want To Talk To You  
** _ _**~~ ♦ ~~** _

His parents had ended up sending him away, just as they had threatened to do. Eren didn't even try to explain. He was too tired-In too much shock. The shadows had completely hidden Mikasa's presence from him. Even as Mikasa tried to talk his parents out of sending him away, he didn't say anything. The whole way to the hospital, where he'd be living from then on, he silently wept and apologized to Mikasa.

It had been at least four years after they'd abandoned him there. Mikasa had visited every weekend at first. Over time, she visited less and less, until she only visited once a month on the weekends. He didn't mind anymore. He'd gotten used to being alone with the shadows. He could even ignore them for the most part.

“Good Morning, Eren,” The Doctor said, appearing in the open door way. Eren just stayed at his desk, working on a sketch that he was working on, at his therapist's request. “It's almost time for our little social hour. Will you be joining us today,” He said, causing Eren to set down his pencil, looking back at the old man. He stood in the doorway with another person standing just out of site. The black ooze that was the shadows clung to the Doctor's white coat and his shoes. It was always disgusting, but the Doctor wasn't so bad-just annoying because the shadows didn't like him.

“The shadows will just start screaming nonsense and give me a headache,” He said, knowing that he could ignore it and that he just didn't want to socialize with the others. “So, I want to stay here. They've stopped screaming at me in here.” It was a lame excuse, but the Doctor always fell for it. Or maybe he just didn't want to push it.

“That's all well and good, but-” He tried to convince Eren, but all the brunet did was turn back to his sketch. The second person that was standing behind the doctor said something, stopping the doctor from speaking. They spoke among themselves, leaving Eren to his sketch. However, it was annoying that they were whispering, just like the shadows always did. His attention was brought back to the doctor by his name being called. “Would you like some company, then?” Eren grunted in acceptance, setting down the one crayon and replacing it with another one. He liked company, just not the Group Therapy that was disguised as the Doctors 'little social hour'. “This is Armin,” The Doctor said causing Eren to freeze and look up from his sketch. There beside the Doctor was a familiar looking male. He was a bit older, maybe a bit taller, but it was most definitely his friend from the shadows. It was Armin standing there with a polite smile on his face.

“Armin!” Eren was out of his seat in an instant. He couldn't believe it. The young boy was now a young man and standing before him but there was no doubt that it was his 'Myself'; His Armin.

“Yes, this is Armin.” The Doctor said stepping between them when Eren moved forward.

At seeing this, Eren took a step back, understanding why the Doctor would be cautious. A bit upset because all he had wanted was to hug his old friend, but he didn't let it show. Showing the Doctor was going to be a 'good boy' by sitting back into his chair. The Doctor then explained that Armin was volunteering as a 'visitor' for college credits and he would be with them for about a year. Eren listened carefully to everything the Doctor said, stealing a few glances at the blond, too afraid to out right stare at his friend. The urge to hug his friend was strong, but he didn't want to scare the doctor.

“Armin, if you need anything just shout and a nurse will come to help you. He's quite harmless, so do not be afraid.” Eren ignore what the Doctor had said to Armin.

It was stupid to think that he could ever hurt Armin. This was his best friend, who disappeared because of his Father and old Therapist, there was no way he could do anything on purpose. Eren just sat there, waiting for the Doctor to leave before smiling at Armin.

“Hello, myself,” He said, trying to hide his excitement for seeing his long lost friend.

“Uh, um-Have we met before,” Armin said, causing delight to bubble inside of Armin. A small chuckle escaped his lips as Armin stared at him confusedly.

“You do remember. I knew it,” Eren said, letting a warm smile spread across his face.

_**~~ ♦ ~~  
Wouldn't It Be Great If We Completely Forgot  
~~ ♦ ~~** _

Months passed and Armin came once a week to visit him. They spoke and Eren felt like no time had passed by. The things they talked about. The things they did together. It all was comforting and relaxing. All their time together was like a world away from his everyday numbness. Armin loved to watch Eren draw and gave him feed back on some paintings he started working on in a 'art class' therapy session. The boy was so talkative, that Eren didn't really have to say anything. Even ifArmin didn't say anything, the silence was warm-far different with just him and the shadow.

“It's-” He stopped, hearing whispers that the shadows probably hadn't meant for him to hear. Threats. Threats just like they had done in the past. Only, now they were threatening Armin. They were sitting in the common area and Eren was doing a portrait of Armin, but the threats were making him worry. “Hey,” He whispered, quickly scooting his chair closer to Armin. Looking around the room at the shadows that lingered and hovered around the various people, patient and Medical staff alike. He leaned closer to Armin, who looked a bit startled with a bit of red tinging his cheeks.

“What's wrong,” Armin said, letting Eren lean in close to his face.

“Do you remember Them,” He said, pulling his face back slightly, noticing Armin's discomfort.

“Whose 'Them'?”

“The Shadows that you used to be trapped by. They don't like you because you got out.” He didn't want to frighten his friend. He loved Armin more than anything and wanted to keep safe. “They're dangerous. They made me hurt my family.” It was something Armin probably already knew, but he had to say it. “They have theirs fingers in the heads of all the people here, even some of the Doctors,” He said, putting his hand onto Armin's. “Don't let them get to you like they did me,” He added, knowing that he wouldn't get out for another several years. Armin just blinked with a small confused look.

“Okay, Eren,” He said, patting Eren's hands, which were trembling. “I'll be careful.”

_**~~ ♦ ~~  
Can't See The Darkness Already  
~~ ♦ ~~** _

Time went on and Eren got closer and closer to Armin. At least, that's what he thought. Armin had begun to come more often. On his days off work and school he'd visit until visiting hours were over. They'd play games and go for walks in the gardens. It was all very casual. Eren's therapist have even praised Armin because Eren seemed to have gotten better. Eren knew that wasn't really the case. He was just trying to hide it because he knew that talking about the shadows made Armin uncomfortable.

His feeling for Armin grew. Love was the words that Eren wanted to use, but he was afraid to do so. He used the word 'love' with Mikasa once and she'd stopped visiting him for two months because of it. He had meant it as romantic love, but gave up on those feelings after Mikasa ghosted him. She only started making her visits again, when he said that he meant it as 'Familial Love'.

Now he was starting to feel that way toward Armin and it made him worry. They were both men and he knew that Stuff like that wasn't socially acceptable yet. If he were to express his feelings the Doctor might send Armin away. Still, he wanted to let Armin know how he felt. So, he wrote a letter, telling Armin how he felt and that he wanted to stay Armin's friend. He told Armin how things were getting better with him and how he wanted to support Armin just as much as he'd been supported.

Once he was done with the letter, he put it in an envelope, which he was supposed to use it to write his parents. He knew Armin was still there, because the Doctor had pulled him out of the room earlier. So, Eren walked out of his room and walked toward the Doctors' offices.

“I believe you should make the switch, Mr. Arlert.” The Doctor's voice sounded as he came to the corner.

“I believe that I am doing just fine here, though, sir.” Armin's voice sounded annoyed. Eren to peeked around the corner, wanting to see what was going on. Armin was standing there looking a bit uncomfortable and angry. He was whispering something that Eren couldn't hear. “I understand that you can relate to him and get along well, but-” He stopped speaking shaking his head. “I'll speak with your guidance councilor and give a recommendation for a different ward. One that will look better on your resume.” They continued to go back and forth before Armin gave the Doctor a look of defeat.

“Understood.” Was all that Armin said letting the Doctor pat him on the shoulder. Then Eren watched as the Doctor walked away, leaving an angry looking Armin behind. Eren came out from his hiding place, walking over to Armin. When Armin saw him his face brightened up ever so slightly. The anger was still clear in his eyes, but he also seemed happy to see that Eren came looking for him. “Eren, what are you doing out of your room? Visiting hours are o-” Eren just held the sketch and his love letter out to Armin.

“Here. I wanted to give it to you before you left,” He said, feeling like it would be the last time he saw the blond from what he'd heard.

“Oh, okay.” A small smile formed on his lips as he looked at the portrait Eren had drawn of him. “Thanks,” He said, going to open the envelope. Eren quickly grabbed wrists with a playful gleam in his eyes.

“Don't open it yet. It's a surprise.” Armin looked perplexed before he let out a small laugh.

“Okay. Bye, Eren,” He said, giving Eren a small hug. With that hug, Armin walked through the exit of the facility. He once again disappeared from Eren's life. This time it was because the Doctor separated them. Armin had been sent away to work in a completely different facility. He was alone again, but determined to be released from the facility.

All his work had come to fruition. It had taken quite a bit of work, but he was finally free. From the day that Mikasa had given him the letter from Armin, he'd made a calculated plan. They exchanged letters through her, but Mikasa didn't seem to mind. She seemed happy that Eren had found a friend. The letters gave him the strength to put on an act. For the next two years he pretended to no longer saw the shadows.

It took a while to get his therapist to believe that the medicine was working, though, Eren flushed it down the toilet daily. Once he convinced the quack, things quickly escalated and he was able to be released in Mikasa's care, since his parents didn't think he should be released. That was fine for him. Now, his life was going back to normal. While he still could see the shadows and still hear their whispers, he didn't act like he heard them. All he needed to do was find Armin and then his life would be back to the way it was supposed to be.

_**~~ ♦ ~~  
An Illusion That Cannot End  
~~ ♦ ~~** _

It had taken him another couple of years, but he had finally reunited with Armin. There in front of him, Armin laid, soundly sleeping on the bed. He was finally safe and sound.

“Good Morning, Armin.” He ran his fingers through Armin's short hair.

His friend had cut it all off since they last saw each other. It was now a simple undercut, with his hair usually neatly slicked back. Eren wouldn't say it looked bad on the blond, but Eren preferred longer hair. Which was why he chose to grow his hair out. That way they both could have the hairstyles they preferred.

Armin's eyes lulled open to look at Eren before shutting them again. There was a clear smile on the blond's face and Eren wanted to protect that smile no matter what. He would not let the shadows swallow him again.

Though, there was no sign of the shadows, since he'd reunited with Armin. The only time he saw them, was when he was walking down the road. They clung to others, whispering their silent words into the ears of their victims. Eren didn't care about them. All he cared about was Armin. His best friend. His lover. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt the one he loved ever again.

 **~~ ♦ ~~**  
The Corruption Is Continuing  
~~ ♦ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to state that this is not trying to be an ill representation of someone with a mental illness. It's more like Eren is in a living nightmare. Or something. I apologise if you took offence to it.
> 
> I honestly like writing stories like this and it's the longest one out of the entire week. Mostly because it originally was supposed to be a multi-chapter story that I started back in college. However, I abandoned it and found it written in an old notebook, so I added it for 'Protective'. Mostly because I thought today was supposed to be 'Overprotective', not just 'protective'.


End file.
